


I en furuseng på hytta

by Frieda Echte (Plommesill)



Series: Frieda skriver smut på norsk [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Skandi Smut, Smut, følelsessmut
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plommesill/pseuds/Frieda%20Echte
Summary: Hva skjedde egentlig videre der kapittel 26 avEr vi lykkelige nå?sluttet av?Denne scenen i sin helthet passet ikke inn i fic'en, men noen ganger hender det jo at Frieda Echte faller for fristelsen til å skrive de hotte scenene helt ut likevel. Så her er en liten behind-the-scenes til alle som liker hytteturen på Vestlandet.





	I en furuseng på hytta

«Jeg tror jeg bare legger meg også, da.» Jeg gjesper litt for syns skyld, strekker meg, rydder ølboksene våre bort fra bordet. Isak gikk bare fra sin i sted. Jonas ser opp på meg, nikker, han har vel bare ventet på at jeg skulle gå etter Isak inn på soverommet. «God natt da. Sov godt.» Jeg går gjennom den korte gangen, holder mobilen min og Isaks caps i den ene hånden.

Isak har vært litt fjern og rar hele kvelden, egentlig helt siden vi kom tilbake fra handleturen. Jeg trodde først at han hadde kranglet med Magnus, for han også har en litt unnvikende og utypisk oppførsel i dag. Ingen vitser og utrop, han har egentlig ikke sagt så mye. Men det virker ikke som det er det heller, Isaks irritasjon er mer rettet mot meg. Vi har nesten ikke snakket sammen, Isak sto og beiset sammen med Kåre helt til vi gikk inn i sjutiden, og etter det har det bare vært øl og overfladisk chilling med gutta.

Jeg har lurt på om jeg har gjort eller sagt noe som har gjort Isak sur, men jeg vet i så fall ikke hva det kan være. Jeg har jo ikke vært her, og alt var bra da vi dro på butikken tidligere i dag. Det jeg vet ganske sikkert, er at det ikke er noen vits i å spørre ham hva som er problemet, om han er sur, om det har skjedd noe med Magnus og ham. Isak er ikke meg, og Isak liker ikke å snakke om hva han føler. Jeg presser ham for langt noen ganger, maser, prøver å få ham til åpne seg. Det er ikke vellykket, for å si det sånn, det virker bare som om det gjør ham fortvilet og stresset. Dette er bare en til greie som vi må gjøre på den måten som funker for oss. Vente til Isak selv har lyst til å si noe om det, eventuelt til han eksploderer i et utbrudd og roper det ut.

Isak sitter i sengen når jeg kommer inn på rommet vårt. Han sitter lent mot veggen, hodeputen står på høykant bak ryggen hans. Han har på seg boxer og den grå hettejakken vår, den er åpen og jeg kan se konturen av Isaks brystkasse i den åpne spalten mellom delene på glidelåsen. Hetten er trukket opp, han sitter med bøyd nakke og blar på mobilskjermen sin. Jeg setter meg ved siden av ham på madrassen, det er første gang vi egentlig er alene i dag. Jeg strekker ut armen, stryker Isaks kinn. Prøver å dekke inn avstanden som er mellom oss akkurat nå. Isak klarer kanskje ikke å snakke om det han tenker, men han bruker ofte kroppen sin når ordene ikke strekker til. Alle de mange timene han har holdt rundt meg, bare vært der, som et fysisk bevis på at det er oss to nå. Knuget meg mot seg, fjernet det vonde i brystet mitt, latt det sive over til seg selv og bli forvandlet til noe håndterbart. Han er avvisende nå, men jeg kan i det minste tilby ham tomsomheten vår.

Isak sier ingenting, men han ser i alle fall på meg. Så låser han hånden rundt underarmen min og drar meg plutselig over seg, plasserer meg overskrevs på fanget sitt. Det er en brå og bestemt bevegelse. Han legger armene rundt meg, trekker meg ned mot seg, den ene hånden ligger om hodet mitt med et fast press, tommelen stryker kinnet mitt. Det er et kjærtegn, men det er ingenting fjærlett eller mykt ved det, på samme måte som det er noe uvant og hardt i de sterke armene som holder meg. Isaks hånd drar meg ned mot leppene hans, kysset hans er insisterende, tungen hans er hard i munnen min. Det føles ikke bare som kyss og hender på kroppen min, det er Isak som viser med kropp og handling at han gjør krav på meg. Jeg stønner mot munnen hans, denne voldsomme og uventet dominante måten han håndterer meg på, det er underlig opphissende.

«Vær stille, de andre kan høre deg!» Han hvisker, ordene er mykere enn måten han tar i meg på.  
Alle takene på kroppen min er fastere, hardere, med en større besluttsomhet enn jeg ellers kjenner fra Isak. Han legger hendene på hoftekammen min, trykker meg ned i fanget sitt, samtidig som han med et jevnt press løfter skrittet og gnir seg mot meg. Jeg legger hodet bakover, puster i små hikst, overrasket over at dette også er Isak. Han kysser siden av halsen min, biter, suger seg fast. Den ene hånden river i knappene på buksen min, åpner smekken med rykkvise bevegelser. Allerede?

Intensiteten girer meg opp også, følelsen av at han skal ha meg, at han trenger meg fort. Han ser meg i øynene, uten smil, men han ser på meg på den måten som jeg har sett tusen ganger. Øynene hans roper det, de kravstore hendene bekrefter det. Han elsker meg. Jeg bøyer meg mot Isak, klynker ordene frem i det han skyver hånden ned i buksen min og griper om meg med et bestemt grep. «Isak, du...»

Isak rister på hodet, en liten bevegelse, «Ikke snakk. Vær stille.» Han vipper meg fri fra boxeren, jeg er allerede klar, det pulserer, banker i pikken, det bruser i ørene mine. Isak er selv hard mot låret mitt, jeg kjenner konturen hans tydelig gjennom det tynne stoffet i undertøyet hans. Han ser ned, øynene hans smalner, tungespissen fukter raskt den kurvede overleppen hans. Jeg trenger ikke å følge blikket hans for å vite hva han ser, jeg er varm, nesten blå, dunkende klar for å kjenne Isaks berøring. Jeg har lyst til å legge hendene på brystkassen hans, flå av ham den grå jakken, kjenne huden hans mot hendene mine. Men blikket hans, de smale øynene stopper meg, det er ikke jeg som fører i denne dansen.

Isak legger hendene på hoftene mine, tomlene er under bukselinningen, han drar klærne mine nedover i skarpe napp. Jeg løfter meg opp på knærne, balanserer på det ene beinet mens jeg trekker det andre til meg, vil gjøre det enklere for Isak å få buksen min av. Jeg blir sittende overskrevs på Isaks lår, t-skjorten og buksen min ligger i en krøll i fotenden av sengen. Jeg er naken, avkledd, beina mine er spredt på hver side av Isak, jeg står stram, men sårbar, like i synsfeltet hans. Jeg lengter etter å kjenne hendene hans på kroppen min, nå føler jeg bare blikket hans tungt på den tynne huden min. Isak slikker leppene sine igjen, ser meg inn i øynene mens han gjør det. Han griper etter hånden min, jeg må strekke armen frem mot ham. Uten å bryte blikket vårt, det mørke blikket hans, de smale øynene, tar han hånden min opp til leppene sine. Han stirrer inn i øynene mine mens han tar meg i munnen, finger for finger. Han holder hånden min i et fast grep, tommelen hans trykker mot håndflaten min når han legger roten av min tommel på tvers over leppene sine. Han bruker min hånd til å skyve sin egen underleppe tilbake, den varme, fuktige innsiden av leppen hans kysser siden av hånden min. Isaks tunge ligger mot huden min, slikker langs hele tommelen, før han åpner munnen og suger fingeren inn. Den myke tuppen av tommelen ligger mot den bløte kurven av Isaks gane, former seg mot munnen hans mens tungen legger seg under tommelen, omslutter den, varmt og vått. Jeg gisper, trekker pusten hektisk, prøver å ake meg nærmere Isak. Han holder opp den frie hånden, håndflaten mot meg, stopper meg før bevegelsen er kommet i gang. Uten å bryte øyekontakten, fremdeles med leppene og tungene om fingrene mine, tar han den andre hånden min. Han drar den mot seg, legger håndflaten min ned i sitt eget fang. Jeg former hånden rundt ham, lar håndflaten anta den samme konturen som den harde bulen. Fingertuppene mine ligger på den mørke, utflytende flekken i det tynne grå stoffet. Isaks mørke øynene smalner enda en millimeter og jeg kjenner munnen hans slippe taket om tommelen min i det han stønner. Jeg verker etter å kjenne Isaks hånd på meg, små, klare dråper trenger seg frem, perler seg, inviterer ham til å gni fingrene sine over meg.

Jeg ser på ham, får et lite nikk før jeg begynner å trekke underbuksa hans nedover. Han slipper hånden min, legger de våte fingene mine mot buksestrikken, bruker sine egne hender til å støtte seg, løfte seg opp av sengen. Det er ikke jeg som fører, dette er fremdeles Isaks dans. Jeg løfter meg selv litt fra fanget hans, hjelper ham å få av de siste klærne. Nå legger han armene rundt meg, trekker meg inn mot seg. Han stopper før vi er helt tett mot hverandre, jeg føler kald luft og varm, myk hud som små blaff mot pikken min. Jeg har lyst til å kysse ham, men Isaks øyne sier fremdeles at jeg skal vente. Den fuktige tungespissen hans glir fort over leppene hans, hendene hans holder meg fast. Han krummer dem om rumpeballene mine, fingertuppene hviler lett i den følsomme huden som runder seg ned mot midten av baken. Han lar fingrene på den ene hånden bevege seg opp og ned i noe som knapt kan kalles en berøring, men jeg føler det som tusen små kyss og strøk. Jeg legger hodet litt på skakke, lener meg forsiktig inn mot Isaks ansikt, spør med blikket om det er greit. Han smiler til meg, rister så vidt på hodet. «Vent litt. Vent litt, Even.» Taket på rumpen min blir fastere, han trekker meg noen centimeter nærmere seg. Isak bøyer ansiktet mot mitt, men han vil ikke kysse. Han gnir nesen sin sakte og mykt mot siden av nesen min. Det rykker gjennom kroppen min, hamrer mellom beina mine.

Isak legger pannen sin mot min panne, flytter blikkene våre ned. «Har du lyst på meg, Even?» Han hvisker det, stemmen er nøytral, som om han spør meg om jeg liker melk i kaffen. Jeg klarer ikke å svare, min stemme hopper i halsen, kommer frem som et uartikulert stønn. Han legger hånden ned i fanget sitt, armen hans ligger mot magen min, innsiden av håndleddet ligger så tett inntil den harde pikken min at jeg kunne ha kjent pulsen hans gjennom den tynne huden. Men alt jeg føler er brusende lyder, bankende blod, avbrutte, hikstende pust. Han former hånden sin til en c, trekker armen sin mot meg i det musklene i armen strammes. Så legger han fingrene om sin egen pikk, kurven av håndledd og håndflate omslutter min, trekker den mot hans egen. Nå spør jeg ikke lengre, det føles som om vi skal danse resten sammen nå, Isaks grep om oss forener oss, gjør oss til ett. Jeg legger min egen hånd ned mellom oss, kjenner både meg selv og Isak harde mot håndflaten. Tommelen min glir over de glatte hodene, huden føles som tørr silke mot fingertuppen, de våte dråpene som renner mykt fra oss begge blander seg med hverandre i berøringen min. Den andre hånden legger jeg i Isaks nakke, drar ham mot meg og kysser ham. Han har lukket øynene nå, kysser meg tilbake, hans frie arm presser mot korsryggen min, trykker meg enda tettere mot pikken sin, hendene våre. Det iler ned langs ryggraden min når jeg kjenner hvordan Isaks tunge kommer min i møte, den er hard, stryker seg fast og krevende mot min. Det er jeg som trekker ansiktet hans mot mitt, men det er Isak som kysser meg så dypt at jeg ikke kan misforstå hvor sulten han er på å smake meg.

Jeg trykker meg selv så tett mot Isak at det ikke gjør noen forskjell når det faste grepet hans i korsryggen min slipper. Vi er fremdeles forbundet i det felles grepet mellom oss, jeg kjenner blodet i pulsere i den harde lengden som presser mot min. Den myke og varme huden føles tynn og sårbar mot fingrene mine, ligger som et fnugglett lag av kostbart stoff rundt en kjerne som er hard og sterk som bein. Isaks fingre tripper med lette bevegelser over rumpen min, stryker langs den myke kurven som bøyer seg innover mot kløften mellom rumpeballene. Det er fremdeles knapt en berøring, fingrene danser kilende over den følsomme huden, føles likevel som små elektriske støt som får muskene i lårene og lysken min til å stramme seg. Kyssene hans forandrer seg, tungen blir bløtere og beveger seg langsommere, mer dvelende, helt i utakt med hvordan han med ett legger mer tyngde i fingrene som flytter seg mot den tynne, følsomme huden i baken min. Jeg stønner lavt mot munnen hans når jeg kjenner hvordan det ytterste fingerleddet hans presser seg med lette, roterende bevegelser mot den runde, lille rynken. Han kysser meg langsomt, tungen er et varsomt kjærtegn mot tungen min, hånden som holder om pikken min beveger seg oppover og nedover, drar den myke forhuden over hodet og ned igjen, den avlange puten ytterst på fingeren hans trykker seg akkurat nok mot åpningen min til at muskelen trekker seg sammen og innover og sender en skarp bølge av lyst tvers gjennom meg. Jeg kan ikke kontrollere det lille skjelvet som rykker gjennom meg, heller ikke det høye utpustet jeg klynker mot Isaks kinn og lepper. Han trekker seg fra meg, fjerner venstrehånden sin fra baken min mens han ser på meg med de svarte øynene sine. Drar den andre hånden sin opp og ned langs oss begge to, slipper ikke det faste grepet han har om oss, heller ikke i det han hever den venstre hånden til munnen sin. Han fortsetter å holde blikket mitt, ser meg inn i øynene mens han langsomt suger fingeren inn i munnen. Bruker tungen sin til å væte fingeren han nettopp brukte til å trykke en skjelvende bølge av begjær gjennom kroppen min. Synet av fingeren i munnen hans har den samme effekten som det forsiktige presset nettopp, jeg hikster luften frem, lengter etter å kjenne hånden hans på kroppen min igjen.

Isak slipper den fuktige fingeren fra leppene sine, den glinser lett av spytt. Jeg retter meg i ryggen, puster lett av forventningen, men Isak legger ikke armen rundt meg igjen. Han legger fingeren mot mine egne lepper, den fuktige langfingeren sammen med pekefingeren, trykker dem mot underleppen min, videre inn i munnen min så snart jeg lar underkjeven falle litt for å gi plass. Den friske, lett syrlige smaken av Isaks munn blander seg med noe annet mot tungen min. En dunkel og fremmed aroma som jeg vet er smaken av meg. Han slipper taket om pikken min, velter meg bakover i sengen mens han fremdeles holder de to fingrene i munnen min. De lager våte spor over haken og brystet mitt når han lar hånden følge etter hodet sitt mens han kysser og slikker seg nedover meg. Isak kneler mellom beina mine. Han legger en hånd i knehasen min, løfter det venstre beinet mitt, bøyer det innover mot veggen. Jeg aker meg nærmere ham, det er en slags refleksbevegelse, alt i meg ønsker å være nærmere ham, enda nærmere. Han legger ansiktet i lysken min, jeg kjenner den varme pusten fra nesen hans, den våte tungen mot huden. Jeg merker hvordan han trekker pusten dypt inn, ånder meg inn i seg, føler hvordan han sugende kysser den lille flekken med hud like under ballene mine. Han kysser over den løse huden på pungen, legger tungen under den ene av de glatte steinene inni, suger den inn i munnen. Får meg til å løfte meg på fotsålen min, som han har plassert i madrassen, får meg til å synke ned igjen, vri på meg, prøve å vippe meg selv nærmere munnen hans. Jeg kjenner fingrene hans danse mot huden i rumpesprekken igjen, spyttet har tatt bort noe av friksjonen, den lette runde bevegelsen mot åpningen føles glattere. Han ser skrått opp på meg, pikken min ligger mot kinnet hans, det renner en sti av klare dråper fra den lille åpningen i hodet. Jeg vet at jeg ikke trenger å trygle om det, Isak har meg, vi kan ikke føle det vi føler nå uten hverandre. Isaks øyne er svarte og blanke, han fører tungen sin langsomt over leppene, gjør dem glatte og våte. Det rykker gjennom meg igjen, jeg kjenner fingeren hans langsomt trykke seg inn, bare det ytterste fingerleddet, det får meg til å pumpe frem mer av den seige væsken, den trenger seg ut av pikken, legger seg mot Isaks overleppe i det han skiller leppene og tar meg i munnen. Han lukker munnen sin over meg, tar meg så dypt som han klarer, omslutter meg med et mykt og fuktig press. Han har lukket øynene, hever og senker hodet mens han sugende kjæler meg med munnen og tungen, ertende såvidt opprettholder bevegelsen av den fuktige fingeren. Jeg låser hendene mine om lakenet vi ligger på, klorer meg til det utvaskede bomullstoffet med krampeaktige knyttenever, prøver å holde meg fast. Prøver å presse meg mot Isaks munn, mot Isaks hånd, prøver å ikke brøle frem audioversjonen av det som sprenger gjennom kroppen min akkurat nå.

Jeg hører meg selv klynke, en oppgitt lyd full i brutt forventning, når han slipper det faste, sugende taket med munnen. Fornuften min finnes ikke lengre, jeg klarer ikke å tenke forbi den stadig sterkere og intense følelsen som brer seg ut som en voksende stjerne fra den harde, nesten verkende delen av meg. Klarer ikke å tenke forbi øyeblikket som er akkurat nå, vil bare kjenne mer av det deilige, altoppslukende som Isak lar meg føle. Isak har lagt fingrene hardt rundt roten av pikken min, presser dem fast sammen, han vet også at jeg er nær ved å komme. Han kryper opp til meg, dytter nesen sin mot min, dytter meg ut av den lukkede, skinnende boblen jeg er i. Kysser meg mykt og langsomt, gisper et rolig sukk når jeg åpner munnen, kommer ham i møte med tungen, drar ham inntil meg. Han smaker Isak, med en skarp kant av min egen smak, det får det til å hoppe i brystet mitt, det er en fysisk markering av det vi to deler. Det som er bare for oss to. Jeg drar ham over meg, kjenner hvor hard han er mot den myke magen min. Det veller noe lykkelig opp i meg ved tanken på at det er jeg som er grunnen til den den steinharde pikken hans, at det er meg han vrir og gnir seg mot mens han slipper små stønn mot munnen min. Jeg har lyst til å si det som fyller tankene mine _akkurat dette må jeg, jeg vil ha deg hver eneste dag resten av livet, jeg vil knulle deg hver jævla dag så lenge vi lever, ta meg, jeg elsker deg, bare du aldri forlater meg, du må aldri gå fra meg, jeg trenger at du vil ha meg også_ , men jeg vet at det er for mange ord, for mye å love. Jeg kysser ham nedover halsen, fra den myke gropen bak øreflippen og nedover til søkket over kragebeinet, smyger hånden min ned mellom oss og legger fingrene rundt ham. Drar sakte opp og ned, væter tuppen med dråpene som lekker frem fra ham. Kjenner hvordan han selv skyver seg frem og tilbake i grepet mitt, skyter hoftene tettere mot meg, trekker dem lengre fra meg.

Jeg prøver å dytte ham rundt og ned på madrassen, kjenner at det haster for meg å snuse inn lukten av ham, å la tungen gli over det glinsende, nesten blå hodet, kjenne ham fylle munnen min, presse mot halsen min. Aller helst kjenne ham komme mens leppene mine omslutter ham, føle hvordan han når det aller siste høydepunktet mens han har min myke og varme munn rundt seg, hvordan alle musklene hans spenner seg og han trykker seg enda lengre inn mot svelget mitt mens han skyter varme og harde stråler av sperm mot tungen og ganen min.

Han bryter ikke forventningene mine når han rister på hodet og setter seg opp i stedet for, han endrer bare kursen på det kroppen min sitrende ønsker seg. Han griper etter noe i ytterrommet på bagen som står på gulvet, jeg har allerede vinklet kneet og skjøvet det ene beinet til side når han klikker opp korken på den lille blå tuben. Forventer at det er det han vil, at han vil ha meg, ta meg nå. Merker hvordan det som haster har endret seg, nå haster det for meg å kjenne Isak i meg, kjenne hvordan han fyller hver fiber av den jeg er. Han smiler ikke, ser bare intenst på meg, legger seg bakover mot hodeenden av sengen, med beina mot meg. Bryter ikke øyekontakten, slikker seg på underleppen mens han sakte smører glidekremen over seg selv. Jeg setter meg opp, sitter på kne mellom de åpne beina hans og ser hvordan han lar fingrene gli over pikken sin, hvordan han tar mer klar gelé fra tuben og smører inn sin egen åpning med pekefingeren og langfingeren sin. Han ser fremdeles på meg, men gjennom halvt senkede øyelokk, når han langsomt lar den ene fingeren forsvinne inn i seg selv. Jeg vet at han ser hvordan det rykker gjennom kroppen min av synet, hvordan det veller frem et støt av klare dråper fra pikken min. Jeg lener meg frem, har pannen mot ballene hans, møter siden av fingeren hans med tungen min, gjør den bløt og flat mot siden av den åpne muskelen. Ser hvordan han pumper hånden sin opp og ned langs seg selv, kjenner hvordan han løfter seg mot den våte tungen min. Jeg legger hånden min over hans, flytter den forsiktig, fletter fingrene mine inn i hans mens jeg gjør tungen min spiss og hard og langsomt legger den der Isaks finger nettopp var. Han strammer seg rundt tungen, jeg beveger den dvelende inn, fortere ut igjen, kjenner hvordan fingrene hans griper stramt om mine, hvordan den andre hånden hans beveger seg raskere opp og ned. Det finnes ingenting jeg ikke vil gjøre for denne gutten. Ingenting jeg ikke vil gjøre sammen med ham.

Jeg merker på bevegelsene at han er klar, jeg vet hva han vil, men han hvisker det hest likevel. «Knull meg. Even.» Ordene, det slørete blikket hans, den halvåpne munnen, det sender rykk og slag gjennom meg, får pusten min til å halte. Jeg griper etter den lille gullfargede firkanten, bruker tennene til å rive opp emballasjen. Stønner selv hest når Isak tar kondomen fra meg, trykker tuppen flat før han stryker den tett rundt meg med et jevnt press fra hånden sin, ruller den ned med håndflaten og fingrene om meg. Jeg ser på ham at det haster, at han trenger det. Han trenger å kjenne meg i seg. Han legger selv venstrebeinet sitt over skulderen min, legger hodet bakover i puten når jeg tar på ham og meg selv med glidekrem på fingrene. Jeg holder rundt pikken min når jeg dytter hodet mot åpningen hans, venter til jeg ser hvordan han hjelper til ved å trykke mellomgulvet nedover, mot meg. Så legger jeg tyngden min i det og skyver meg rolig inn. Det gjør meg gnistrende hvit i tankene, hver gang, som om verden blir usynlig, dekket av glitrende, lysterke smell. Det tette presset som omslutter meg fra alle kanter, den intense varmen som ligger rundt meg, tett og mykt som et kyss, fast og hardt som et jerngrep. Jeg stopper et øyeblikk, lar Isak puste, venter til jeg kjenner hvordan kroppen hans slapper av, jobber med ham. Legger hendene rundt ansiktet hans og skyver meg helt inn i ham. Han ser på meg med de svarte, vakre øynene, puster hektisk gjennom den halvåpne munnen. Jeg vet hvordan det føles, jeg vet hvordan det kjennes ut når det er han som er i meg. Først den brennende, sprengende følelsen av å være fylt opp, av å være kløyvd på midten, av å være helt på kanten av hva du kan klare å ta i mot. Og så langsomt noe annet, noe mer enn det du trodde kunne gå an. Det som brenner og presser forandrer seg til et fyrverkeri av noe vidunderlig som fyller bevisstheten din, brer seg til selve kjernen av den du er. Jeg er omsluttet av ham, han er rundt meg, jeg lukker øynene ved tanken på hvor heldig jeg er som har denne gutten. Kjenner hvordan han begynner å vri på seg under meg, gir meg et tegn på at jeg skal bevege meg også.

Vi beveger oss hektisk, med hastverk. Isak har lagt begge beina på skuldrene mine, jeg trekker meg fra ham, skyver meg mot ham og fyller ham helt. Vi er høylydte, ingen av oss bryr seg om at vi ikke er aleine i hytten, vi klarer ikke å dempe stønnene og brølene som støter ut av oss. Isak har hånden på sin egen pikk, beveger den hver gang jeg drar meg bakover, nesten ut av ham. Han er vakker, oppslukt i nytelsen, han har lukket øynene, blottstiller halsen sin når han bøyer hodet bakover. Synet er for mye for meg, jeg klarer ikke å holde tilbake lengre, jeg vet at det kun er noen få støt igjen i meg nå. «Jeg kommer, nå kommer jeg.» Jeg hvisker det frem, kanskje jeg roper, registrerer gjennom en varm tåke hvordan det rykker gjennom Isaks kropp, hvordan han strammer seg rundt pikken min, strammer og løsner i små spasmer, mens han skyter frem varme stråler som treffer meg på brystet og halsen. Det skjelver gjennom kroppen min, det er en pulserende, ustoppelig eksplosjon, den begynner midt i meg, brer seg gjennom hele kroppen min, treffer meg i hodet, rykker gjennom meg. Isaks armer klamrer seg om meg, jeg trykker meg mot ham, vil være enda nærere. Jeg legger ansiktet mitt mot hans, legger hånden min mot kjeven hans, stønner mot munnen hans, kjenner hvordan han omslutter meg med armene, beina, seg selv. Hører hvordan han hvisker i øret mitt «Du må aldri forsvinne fra meg. Jeg elsker deg.»

**Author's Note:**

> Smut altså. Det er et sjansespill. Ble det hot, ble det not, det er ikke alltid lett å vurdere det selv. Jeg håper at dere likte en bak-scenene-og-under-dynen med Evak - og som alltid blir jeg rørende takknemlig for en kommentar fra dere som leser.
> 
> Tusen takk til mine to fantastiske smutbetalesere, dere er så fantastiske at jeg ikke har ord for det!


End file.
